Jamais premier
by van5625
Summary: N'est-il pas étrange qu'à la seconde où quelque chose cloche Serena coure toujours vers Blair et vice versa? Si au fond c'était plus qu'une simple amitié? soyez critique c'est ma première fanfic ever et je veux m'améliorer et continuer
1. Chapter 1

Jamais premier

Disclamer : je ne possède pas les personnages.

Résumé : N'est-il pas étrange qu'à la seconde où quelque chose cloche Serena coure toujours vers Blair et vice versa? Si au fond c'était plus qu'une simple amitié?(soyez critique c'est ma première fanfic ever et je veux m'améliorer et continuer alors point fort point faible je veux tout savoir!)

Chapitre 1

Cette soirée aurait pu mieux se terminer, mais lorsqu'on se met à nu devant le garçon solitaire on prend le risque d'être plus que seule.

La grande blonde déambulait dans les rues de Manhattan, elle profitait de ce moment de solitude pour se remémorer les derniers instants de sa soirée.

« Dan, ces dernières semaines je ne faisais pas semblant, je t'aime encore et je vais toujours t'aimer. »

« Serena je ne supporterai pas de passer en deuxième encore une fois, j'ai tourné la page. Tu devrais faire pareil. »

« C'est toi le premier Dan, j'ai fait mon choix »

Il tourna les talons et dans un murmure parfaitement audible il lança :

« Personne ne sera jamais premier dans la vie de Serena Van Der Woodsen, la place est prise depuis longtemps déjà. »

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire? À ses yeux Dan avait toujours passé en premier du moins c'est cela qu'elle pensait. Pourquoi diable parlait-il d'être le deuxième? Ces questions traversaient son esprit pendant qu'elle regardait les vitrines des boutiques défilées devant ses yeux. Elle arrêta son regard sur une affiche « Soirée Karaoké ». Pourquoi pas? De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas se ridiculiser plus qu'elle l'avait fait plus tôt. En entrant dans le bar, elle sentit une vibration sur sa hanche.

_#« S bordel, mais où es-tu passé »_

« Dans un bar, il y a une soirée karaoké je me suis dit que ça pourrait être chouette. »

_#« Chouette du karaoké?... Impossible... S tu es sûr que ça va? »_

La blonde ne répondit rien. Elle savait trop bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien cacher à B, sa voix elle-même la trairait. Blair reprit après quelques instants d'attente.

_« Reste où tu es, j'arrive »_

La brune regarda la carte de Gossip Girl et partie aussitôt à sa recherche avec une certaine inquiétude concernant l'état dans lequel elle trouverait sa meilleure amie.

La blonde remise son cellulaire dans sa poche et se dirigea aussitôt vers le bar.

« Une bouteille de Téquila s.t.p. »

Le barman sortit une bouteille et lui tendit avec quelques shooters.

« Dure soirée mademoiselle »

« Pas juste la soirée, ça vas me prendre tout un remontant pour passer par-dessus celle-là » elle pris la bouteille et se versa 4 shooters qu'elle enfila l'un en arrière de l'autre puis recommença le manège jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit si lourde qu'elle tombe d'elle-même sur le bar. Cela a pris environ 1h et le ¾ de la bouteille. Quelle merde elle était! Sa meilleure amie était maintenant mariée et elle était encore qu'une âme perdue qui attirait seulement la racaille, les bons gars la fuyaient comme la peste.

Quelque temps après qu'elle se soit endormie Blair arriva. Elle vit Serena endormie devant sa bouteille aux ¾ vide. Aussitôt ses yeux s'écarquilla, elle fût du coup encore plus inquiète qu'elle l'était déjà. Certes elle s'attendait à retrouver S ivre, mais pas ivre morte à dormir dans un bar. Après réflexion Blair aurait préféré retrouver son amie en train de danser en sous-vêtement sur ce même bar, cela aurait été moins alarmant. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle la secoua un peu afin de la réveiller. Lorsque celle-ci cligna ses doux yeux bleus, elle la saisit par la taille pour la porter jusqu'à la porte. Le contact de l'air frais avec le visage de Serena la réveilla un peu, mais elle était encore plus que chancelante.

« S est-ce que tu penses vomir? »

La blonde bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un non et les deux jeunes femmes prirent place dans le taxi.

Blair avait gardé sa main autour de Serena et celle-ci s'était rapprochée pour se blottir dans ses bras. Dans son ivresse, Serena murmura quelques mots.

« Raison… jamais… toi… »

« Quoi? S qu'est-ce que tu dis? » répondit Blair en lui caressant les cheveux

Elle marmonna quelque chose d'autre qui ne voulait rien dire, mis à part qu'elle était totalement ivre. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, blotti contre Blair, elle sentait la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule ceci la calmait.

Le taxi était arrivé devant le penthouse, la brune amena Serena chez elle et avec l'aide de Dorota la traina jusqu'à sa chambre. Leur étreinte ne cessa qu'au moment où la brune l'eu déposé sur son lit. Elle fixait l'azur de ses yeux si dénudé de profondeur à cet instant précis, son faciès exprimait un mélange entre la tristesse et le dégout. Puis d'une voix qui se voulait calme :

« S, je crois qu'une douche te ferait le plus grand bien... » La blonde sourit doucement en guise d'approbation, une lueur de vie traversa son regard. Cet éclat ne manqua pas au flair de Blair qui sourit à son tour en accompagnant sa démarche chancelante vers la salle de bain.

« Tu es en état d'y aller seule?» à ce moment la brune se rendit bien compte de l'ambigüité de sa question. Son regard plein de désir et ce sourire coquin qui se dessina sur le visage de S la déstabilisa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolé pour l'attente et ce chapitre très court mais le prochain arrive rapidement j'espère que vous êtes pas trop décu! Si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires hésité pas ca me fait plaisir!._

_Bonne lecture_

Serena était ivre, certes, mais elle n'en était pas moins consciente. Elle avait perçu le malaise sur le visage de la brune, et ce trouble indéfinissable dans ses yeux noisette, mais pour une fois elle voulait bien faire les choses. La dernière chose que la blonde désirait, c'était d'abuser de la situation, déjà qu'elle en avait profité dans le taxi et en profiterais surement dans le lit.

« Je ne crois pas (elle marqua une longue pause pour étirer le malaise puis repris d'une voix douce et calme) peux-tu me faire couler un bain s.v.p B et si tu t'inquiètes trop tu peux rester près de moi! »

Blair poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle connaissait bien la blonde et n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans une douche avec cette dernière dans cet état. Elle se dirigea alors vers le bain pour le préparer, ajouta de la mousse pour éviter de profiter de la vue et lorsque le tout fut prêt elle se détourna.

« Tu peux y aller! »

La blonde fût surprise de cette pudeur et en profita pour la taquiner.

« Mme Grimaldi aurait-elle peur de céder à la tentation »

Blair fut choqué et fit un volte-face dans la direction de la blonde complètement nue. Cette réplique l'avait profondément blessé d'autant plus que Serena savait très bien comment son mariage était loin d'être heureux et ainsi, la pire erreur de sa vie.

« Serena Van Der Woodsen, si tu m'appelles comme ça encore une fois je te noie dans la Téquila »

La blonde eut un petit mouvement de bras pour dissimuler quelque peu son intimité et entra dans le bain.

« Relax B, je voulais simplement te taquiner (la fixant dans les yeux avec un regard empli de tendresse et de compassion) La dernière chose que je désire c'est de te faire du mal. ( marquant une autre pause, esquissant un petit sourire) Surtout ce soir.»

La brune fût étonnée par les propos de sa meilleure amie, mais surtout par ce regard dirigé vers elle, ce regard si pur, si tendre. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas perçu cela dans ses yeux bleus surtout ses derniers temps, depuis Dan en fait. La brune resta plongée dans ses yeux azur qui ne la quittaient pas non plus. Pourquoi ce soir! Qu'avait cette soirée que les autres n'avaient pas? Elle tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une réponse dans les yeux de la blonde, mais il n'en fût rien. Puis réalisant le silence qui régnait et cette petite chaleur dans son ventre elle réalisa qu'elle était encore plantée debout devant la baignoire, immobile a fixer Serena, elle détourna alors doucement le regard pour venir s'assoir sur le montant de marbre et s'appuya dos à la baignoire.

« Que c'est-il passé se soir pour que tu en arrives la? »

Soudainement triste, la voix éraillée :

« Deux mots : Dan Humphrey »

Ce putain de Dan Humphrey pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit quelque chose de plus conventionnel du genre ce n'est pas toi c'est moi, ou bien je ne suis pas prêt, mais pas ça. Elle avait enfoui ça il y a tellement longtemps, et pas sans mal, lorsque qu'elle sortait en viré avec Georgina et en une fraction de seconde : bang retour sur la planète terre.

Perdu dans ses pensées la blonde baissa le regard vers son bain, pris le savon et commença à se laver. Autant pour enlever l'odeur d'alcool que pour ce nettoyé de se garçon qui l'avait totalement humilié. En y pensant, elle laissa couler quelque larme qui n'échappa pas à Blair.

« S je crois que tu es propre vient on va aller se coucher. Une bonne nuit te fera du bien. ( la blonde acquiesça d'un signe de tête.) Parfait je t'attends de l'autre coté si tu as besoin appelle moi.»

La grande blonde ne se fit pas prier, aussitôt la brune sortit, elle vida le bain se sécha et du même coup tenta de penser à autre chose. Elle rejoignit aussitôt son amie dans sa chambre, cette dernière avait déjà enfilé sa nuisette, mais Serena était vêtu d'une simple serviette qui laissait parfaitement voir ses longues et parfaites jambes ainsi que la cime de ses galbes parfaits.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter?... À moins que…»

Blair la fixa un instant, mais ce qu'elle est belle, pensa-t-elle en esquissant un sourire angélique. Elle sortit un short et un débardeur noir qu'elle lui tendit. Lorsque la blonde prit les vêtements, elle frôla la peau de la brune, Serena se surprit à frissonner. Pourquoi? Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle et Blair se touchaient au contraire. Pourquoi alors ressentait-elle ces petites fourmis le long de son échine? Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, elle murmura un merci pour retourner vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

Aussitôt que la porte fût refermée, Blair poussa un petit soupir et se dirigea aussitôt vers son lit pour s'allonger. La journée avait été longue et elle avait bien besoin de sommeil, mais surtout de calmer son rythme cardiaque qu'elle ne contrôlait plus depuis qu'elle avait vu Serena nu. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois c'était différent, peut-être parce que ces dernières ont vieilli et sont devenues femmes. Pourtant la vulnérabilité de Serena l'avait foudroyé lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans le bar. Le pire fut cette absence de lumière dans son regard, ce vide intense dénudé de toute émotion, comme si elle était morte. Ce regard l'avait troublé plus que tout, voire sa meilleure amie aussi malheureuse l'avait bouleversée au plus haut point et elle se sentait encore aussi mal.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Blair n'eut même pas conscience que Serena était maintenant allongée à ses côtés. Ce fut seulement lorsque cette dernière murmura un léger bonne nuit qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

«Dors bien toi aussi»

C'est chacun de leur côté que les deux princesses de Manhattan s'endormirent.


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous empris ne me detester pas! je sais c'est très court mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps c'est temps si et pas beaucoup d'inspiration. Donc s.v.p J'attends vos commentaires et suggestion!

Il était environ 4h du matin quand Blair fût réveillé par l'agitation de Serena. Cette dernière bougeait énormément, et cela, sans arrêt depuis au moins 5 minutes. De plus, elle marmonnait des sons incompréhensibles et était couverte de sueur. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle faisait un cauchemar.

La brune l'observa un moment puis décida de la réveiller. Il était clair que S passait un mauvais quart d'heure dans le monde de Morphée. Elle s'approcha doucement et la pris dans ses bras en la secouant un peu.

« S c'est fini, je suis là»

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour sortir la blonde, dans un sursaut, de son cauchemar. Elle se blottit contre Blair et fondit en larme. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. Le garçon solitaire avait vu juste, il avait perçu ce qu'elle-même n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer. Elle était amoureuse de Blair Warldorf et ça depuis toujours. À cette pensée, elle étouffa une série de sanglots et resserra son étreinte.

« Shhhh… Serena ça vas je suis la, je ne m'en vais pas, ça vas aller, c'était qu'un mauvais rêve.»

Ce sont les seules paroles qu'elle avait trouvé pour calmer son amie. Elle caressa ses cheveux doucement, et posa un léger baiser sur son front. Ce geste se voulait simplement réconfortant, mais la brune se sentit tressaillir au contact de cette peau si douce sur ces lèvres. Pourquoi tant de perturbation dans son estomac face à ce geste si anodin?

Lorsque Serena sentit les lèvres de la brune sur sa peau, elle arrêta aussitôt de sangloter. La peau douce de ses lèvres pulpeuses sur sa peau, comme la plus délicate des caresses, était suffisante pour lui faire oublier la raison même de son existence.

La blonde ouvrit doucement les yeux, et regarda fixement ces lèvres qui venaient de la mettre en émois. Après plusieurs secondes, elle dévia son regard dans celui de la brune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il commençait à faire chaud dans cette pièce, et plus elle se plongeait dans son regard plus les images défilaient dans sa tête. De plus, la proximité des deux corps était à leur comble, toujours blotti dans les bras de Blair, leurs poitrines se frôlaient à chaque inspiration.

Blair était totalement charmé par la vulnérabilité de la blonde, celle-ci était totalement blottie dans ses bras, et elle était traversée de frisson à chaque respiration, ce souffle chaud dans son cou, les frottements de leurs peaux. Aussi anodine fût cette scène vue de l'extérieur, la brune ne put s'empêcher d'être excitée. Elle sentait naitre dans son bas-ventre, cette chaleur, ces picotements. Cela la perturbait quelque peu. Pourtant, elle commençait à y voir plus clair. Quand elle vit celle-ci se mordre la lèvre, elle fût totalement chavirée. Dieu sait qu'elle savait ce que ce petit signe signifiait. Elle le prit comme telle et doucement approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Serena fut traversé d'un immense courant électrique. Une douce chaleur accompagnée d'un picotement parcourait son corps en entier. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa cage. C'était tellement intense que cela lui faisait presque mal. Sans même qu'elle puisse le retenir, elle se surprit à murmurer doucement «Je t'aime».

Blair figea telle une pierre. Certes elle avait ressenti tout ce chavirement, son cœur avait cogné contre celui de Serena, mais ses mots? Il était encore trop tôt, elle ne pouvait pas, elle était mariée. Le doute l'envahit. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte à cette blonde et cette dernière venait littéralement d'ouvrir son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas et elle ne voulait surtout pas la briser.

Doucement elle défigea , elle serra doucement Serena dans ses bras et dans un murmure qui se voulait doux et rassurant. « S, sache que ce que j'éprouve pour toi vas bien au-delà de l'amitié, mais je t'implore de me donner du temps»

La blonde sanglota. C'était comme si 10 ans de sa vie, 10 ans de refoulement étaient sortis en même temps que ces trois mots. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était sorti, plus jamais elle ne pourrait nier. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. De toute façon aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

Pourtant Blair avait compris tout le sens de ce silence significatif. Elle attendrait jusqu'à sa mort, c'est ce qu'elle avait compris. La brune était encore plus perdue. Elle voulait s'abandonner cœur et âmes à cette femme, mais elle était mariée, à un prince en plus, sans oublier le contrat de mariage béton qui ruinerait sa famille si jamais elle le brisait. Elle était perdue, totalement désemparé, c'est trois mots résonnait encore dans sa tête et lui donnaient des vertiges. Même Chuck Bass n'avait pas eu cet effet.

Serena tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de la brune, mais cette dernière resserra son étreinte encore une fois.

«Je t'ai demandé du temps, pas de te sauvé, cette nuit nous la passerons dans les bras l'une de l'autre et c'est non-négociable.» Puis la brune posa un long et doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, c'est avec le souffle chaud de Blair sur la nuque que la grande blonde se rendormit, beaucoup plus légère que quelques minutes plus tôt.


End file.
